Kisshu and Ichigo
by Freekiellie
Summary: ONE SHOT of Icigo and Kisshu. Basically Ichigo has broken up with Masaya. GO, GO KISSHU! :D


"Aoyama-kun, I-" Ichigo started. The boy in question turned, his black hair whipped into his face by the bitter wind. A small smiled played on his lips before evaporating. He saw the girl, Ichigo, head bowed, cheeks red, tears streaming.

"Ichigo..." He gasped, walking towards her. He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her chin up to look directly at him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichigo sobbed even harder.

"Aoyama-kun, I think we should..." Ichigo spluttered between sobs. The boy guessed what was coming. He stepped back in shock. "I think we should... break up..."

"Ichigo, no!" He yelled and tried to take her hands in his. People turned to watch as Ichigo hit them away.

"No! We... I can't take this any more..." She moved away from him. "I'm in love..." Aoyama-kun watched as she broke his heart. "with some-one else..." She finished. Then, she turned and ran.

She ran as fast as her feet would allow, tears ripped off her face and the boy that used to be her boyfriend, stood alone. Dumped.

Turning corners, dodging lamp posts, leaping over things, just trying to get as far away as possible. Then, she slowed down. "I did the right thing. We couldn't go on like this." She thought. Wiping away the final tears of sorrow, she stopped.

Her gaze drifted to the sky, watching stars glisten, the clouds dance in front of a glowing, silver moon. Then, she spotted a figure, perched on the very top of a building. The silhouette allowed one leg to hang over the edge. The other was bent and he rested his arm on it. He was looking down on Tokyo, watching the lights of cars, hearing dogs howling and feeling the first splatters of rain on his skin.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo's heart pounded in her chest. The very thing that forced her to leave Aoyama-kun was sitting above her. He was a mere speck in the sky from her angle, but the unmistakable figure of Kisshu let Ichigo's thoughts jumble and fly out of her head.

She started to climb. She bounded from roof to roof, climbed up the sides of buildings and ran along roof tiles. Finally, he was only a few meters away. She slowed down to a hault and just looked, taking in his slim, muscular body and long, pointed ears.

As if alerted to her presence, he turned. The moon cast a beam of light onto his face and Ichigo could not avert her gaze. Kisshu stood. He didn't move. He only watched her movements, trying to sense her feelings. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and turned only his face to Ichigo.

"Bye-bye, Ichigo." He said. His body started to fizz as he teleported away, but he stopped as Ichigo called out.

"Wait, Kisshu!" Several seconds later, he floated back down until he was stood right in front of her. "Kisshu, I-..."

Yet again, Ichigo found herself at a loss for words. She started again. "Kisshu. I love you." She looked directly into his golden eyes. He looked right back at her. Then, he leant forward. Their lips touched and they kissed.

From down on the ground, Aoyama-kun started to turn away. He could no longer watch. He hated that Cyniclon. He had defeated him several times as the blue knight with Ichigo's help. But the stupid, love struck boy just kept coming

back. Finally, it seemed Ichigo had given in. Kisshu had won the most important battle.

Kisshu pulled away from Ichigo. "What about Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo let her fingers run through his dark, green hair. She played with a few strands, twisting and curling.

"He's gone. I realised my true love. Kisshu-" Kisshu held a finger to her lips. He smiled, one pointed tooth glinting in the moonlight.

"I want to show you something." He said. He took her hand in his, then started to fly. Gasping, Ichigo clung to Kisshu as her feet left the tiles. He smiled down at her. They flew over buildings, over rivers and lakes. Finally, Kisshu started to float down. They were at a beach.

He laid Ichigo on the golden sand. The sun was just setting and the last rays played over the waves. Ichigo couldn't speak. It was a beautiful sight. She had never seen a place with such radiance. The colours, even though light was nearly gone, were still vivid and tainted with gold.

"Kisshu, why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked as he lowered himself down next to her. He didn't lie down like she did. He looked quite awkward, not wanting to make Ichigo think he was pushing her too far. After all, he had tried to kill her because she refused to go with him the last time.

"I thought you'd like to see it." He said. He raked his fingers through the sand, picking it up and letting it spill between his fingers. Ichigo watched him for awhile, before resting her head on the soft sand and closing her eyes. There was a silence between them, except from the rolling waves.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu finally looked at her. He saw her splayed out on the sand, eyes closed, breathing steady. He felt his heart pound in his chest. "Ichigo?" He asked quieter. When she didn't answer, he smiled and lay down next to her.

He watched the stars for a while, before finally drifting off. He awoke about two hours later. Ichigo was snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. The sky was still dark. It was about 11pm. Gently, he rolled Ichigo off him and set her back on the sand. Getting to his feet, he wandered over to the sea, stopping just before his feet touched the waves.

Ichigo woke, feeling quite cold. She remembered a warm feeling spread through her body at some point in the night. Now it was gone and she lay alone on the beech. She opened her eyes and realised just how alone she was. Kisshu was no longer beside her.

Wearily, she sat up and looked around. She spotted a figure by the sea edge skimming stones into the water. They jumped about 7 times each, once one reached 12, before sinking down into the depths.

She smiled and went back to sleep, peacefully. The first time in weeks.


End file.
